Y quise creer
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: (Del lat. credĕre). Haber pensado, por unos momentos, que algo de todo aquello era posible.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel, aunque bien sutil.

 **Extensión:** 3441 palabras.

 **Notas:** Esto iba a ser para el reto de Abril-Mayo del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore, pero me quede sin tiempo y ni de bromas llegué al reto. Lo terminé, igual, y lo publico, igual, porque la pareja me gusta en su medida.

Contiene **spoilers** (leves, pero están).

Veinte mil referencias a la RAE, por cierto, por si alguien tenía curiosidad por las varias definiciones de la palabra creer XD

 **.**

* * *

 **Y quise creer.**

 _(Del lat. credĕre)._

* * *

 _ **1.**_ _tr. Tener por cierto algo que el entendimiento no alcanza o que no está comprobado o demostrado._

Parte ahí, con la culpa inundando cada célula de su cuerpo mientras la rubia, maga estelar de Fairy Tail cuyo nombre no recuerda, le grita a Natsu Dragneel que tiene la delicadeza de una lija. Y ciertamente debe estar de acuerdo con dicha afirmación, pues lo dicho ha sido como un golpe en el pecho que le ha partido el alma en dos —luego serán más pedazos—; y bien pudo soltar la revelación de manera más delicada, menos dolorosa.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Natsu-san?

Bien podría ser la única vez —en realidad es la segunda— que Sting se molestará con el mago de fuego. Mas da lo mismo pues sabe, las sombras retornan a su mente, que es verdad.

Y entonces la culpa le inunda el alma por los errores que —no— comete, o cometerá, da lo mismo.

—He sido yo. —No es una pregunta.

Y quizás —«quiero convertirme en alguien que proteja a sus compañeros»— ya no es tan factible toda la esperanza e ilusión desbordada hasta ahora.

Porque Natsu Dragneel tiene la sensibilidad de una roca y se la acaba de arrojar en la cara a Rogue.

 _ **2.**_ _tr. Dar asenso, apoyo o confianza a alguien._

No dice nada —qué va a decir, para empezar—, se mantiene callado durante largos momentos, retraído. Crocus vuelve lentamente a la calma, cada mago retorna con los suyos acabada la algarabía, todo se mueve a la tranquilidad más absoluta olvidada la batalla de hace nada. No puede decir que él haga lo mismo, ciertamente no está calmo, ni tranquilo, ni nada de eso; de hecho, es todo lo contrario, está inquieto, solo que se esfuerza en no demostrarlo. Al menos hasta que un brazo cae pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

—Oye, Rogue —voltea, hallando el rostro de Sting a centímetros con un semblante tan intranquilo como el propio, solo que no luce perturbado, más bien preocupado—. Mira, sé que Natsu-san es Natsu-san pero... —se detiene y Rogue no puede evitar cuestionarse dónde no hay una obviedad en la frase recién dicha—, ¿realmente no crees lo que dijo, cierto? —Tuerce el ceño, planteándose qué decir ante aquello y obteniendo una mirada contrariada—. Mierda, de verdad no sé que ha pasado, pero sí sé que es imposible que hagas algo de lo que se te acusa. Te conozco y... bueno —Sting voltea, se avergüenza, luego continua—, eres la mejor persona que conozco, amargado aparte, es imposible que hagas algo así, realmente lo creo. —Vuelve a fijar la mirada en él—. ¿Tú también lo crees, no? —inquiere.

No responde nada inmediatamente, centra la mirada en cualquier otra parte que no sea su compañero; la mirada de Sting le taladra su ya suficiente apedreado espíritu.

Porque cree en él. ¿Y por qué mierdas alguien va a creer en él?

—¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!

Eso, inevitablemente, capta su atención; quizás simplemente está tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Frosch a su lado que se ha hecho incapaz de pasarla por alto, pero no puede evitar fijar la mirada en él tras esas palabras.

—Frosch piensa que Rogue es una gran persona.

Siente el nudo en la garganta, porque el «y si» se le atora en la traquea y le corta la respiración, y esa fe ciega en los ojos del exceed le supone un peso sobre los hombros más que un alivio; como la mano que cae pesadamente sobre su espalda, sacándole un quejido, que igual es mejor que su silencio, por mucho.

—Eso —acota Orga—, así que quita esa cara de condenado a muerte, ni que alguien fuera a colgarte.

Frunce el ceño, nuevamente, pensando que el problema es justamente ese, que él no es el condenado a muerte.

No él, lamentablemente.

Le encantaría replicar eso, pero continua en silencio porque en esos momentos solo desea dejar de existir para siempre. Él y no alguien más. Nadie más.

—Exactamente —cometa Rufus—; qué sentido tiene deprimirse por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado.

Pero puede, ese es el punto.

Sting, que parece leerle el pensamiento, le golpea igualmente la espalda, como Orga momentos atrás, ganándose una mirada molesta de su parte.

—Y no puede pasar —dice—. Definitivamente algo así no pasará. —Le sonríe—. ¿De acuerdo?

Y si tuviera que ser honesto, ahí y ahora, diría que todo eso le duele. Que esa horrible —porque es horrible, le desgarra el alma y la arroja al piso— confianza le taladra las fuerzas que apenas y puede mantener.

Pero mantiene, porque él no es el condenado a muerte —lamentablemente—, porque no es él quien supuestamente va a desaparecer —lamentablemente—, porque no le importaría ser él. Porque prefiere ser él.

Y si algo ahí es cierto, y si el futuro en verdad es incierto, entonces mantendrá las fuerzas que le desgarran el alma.

Porque creen, y él no puede permitirse fallar.

«Definitivamente no me convertiré en eso», le dirá a Gajeel tiempo después, en la fiesta de Crocus.

Porque no lo hará, así en verdad sea él quien desaparezca en el proceso.

 **(...)**

Natsu se plantea, en ese mismo momento, haber hecho algo mal. Y puede ser un tarado de primera pero nota cuando ha dañado a alguien —porque cuando dañas a alguien de verdad se nota, no importa qué—, así que se aproxima a él, da el primer paso.

Y es un «hola, ¿qué tal?» que suena menos natural que los «no» de Gray.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsu?

Natsu no puede decir que Rogue sea la cosa más amable del mundo; tampoco es osco, pero la indiferencia a veces molesta más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sobre lo que dije... —parte, no termina.

—No interesa —le interrumpe Rogue sin miramientos y ni una pizca de cortesía, porque es descortés interrumpir a alguien. Tampoco es como si Natsu vaya a saber mucho de eso, pero igual frunce el ceño—. Estoy bien con ello.

Eso, lo mire por donde lo mire, le suena raro.

—¿Estás bien con ello?

Rogue se queda en silencio unos momentos. Voltea la mirada hacia donde está Sting, aún copas y botella en la mano, y deja escapar una sonrisa.

—Sting estaba buscándote.

Natsu no le da importancia —se la dará después, tiene claro que el rubio lo puede esperar toda la noche-vida—, continua con la mirada fija en el mago de sombras.

—¿Qué quisiste decir? —Se inclina hacia adelante y la corona resbala levemente de su cráneo, nada más un poco.

—No voy a dejar que pase —dice Rogue, calmo—, no importa qué. —Su mirada sigue lejos, fija en sus compañeros, ahora sumada Yukino—. Moriría antes de hacerles daño.

«Prefiero desaparecer yo a que desaparezcan ellos».

Natsu quiere sonreír en esos momentos, soltar algo como «¡claro que no va a pasar!» y darle su apoyo, pero voltea la mirada.

Y es que a la mierda lo que diga la gente, saber el futuro no es benigno.

«Yo creo en Gray».

—Entiendo.

Y quiere creer en Rogue también.

 _ **3.**_ _tr. Tener algo por verosímil o probable._

Si es honesto consigo mismo, la verdad siente que de alguna manera se lo debe —creer—, que de alguna manera es su responsabilidad. Siente que es su deber aparecerse frente a él con una sonrisa para iniciar una conversación de la manera menos sutil posible.

—¿No has escuchado invitaciones raras de ninguna sombra últimamente, cierto?

Y si Rogue no tuviera la paciencia que parece no tener, lo hubiera mandado al demonio, pero como la tiene solo voltea a verlo levemente molesto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si nada te ha tentado al lado oscuro últimamente?

Esta vez sí se plantea un poco más lo de mandarlo al demonio mientras Natsu no se entera de nada y Sting, unos metros tras él, frunce el ceño.

—Natsu-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vino a hacerle una propaganda a Rogue para que se una al lado del bien, niegue al mal e ingrese a su secta del amor —se mete Rufus, sonriendo levemente.

Natsu frunce el ceño, tratando de captar el sentido de esa frase mientras el mago de creación recibe un golpe de Yukino.

—¡Rufus, no digas eso! —regaña la maga.

Y da la misma mierda porque hasta a Rogue se le escapa la carcajada.

Natsu, que no tiene puta idea que significa ni «propaganda» ni «secta» decide pasar por alto el hecho, mas no el detalle de que Rogue se acaba de reír en tanto Sting le pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros a este, sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Natsu-san?

Se cruza de brazos.

—Me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien —responde.

—Bueno —Rogue detiene su risa, aunque a Natsu le parezca que no es bueno que haga eso, que mejor se ríe eternamente—, está todo bien, ya puedes irte.

—No seas así, Rogue —reclama Sting.

Dragneel ignora la conversación y se acerca a Rogue más de lo que el espacio personal permite.

—¿Todo bien, de verdad? —inquiere—, ¿ninguna idea macabra?

Rogue tiene el impulso completamente aceptable de echarse hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces? —reclama.

—Quiere besarte, es evidente.

—¡Orga! —Y esa es tanto Yukino como Sting.

Natsu frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo besaría?

—Ya largate —le exige Rogue, y él se niega, de nuevo.

Está, literalmente, todo el día tras él. Sting, en voz de todos, no sabe de cuál ponerse celoso.

—Natsu-san, en verdad y por favor, largate y deja en paz a Rogue. —Porque esa situación es rara y roza los límites de su estabilidad mental.

—Eso o lo incluyes en el trío.

—¡Vete al demonio Rufus!

Natsu se queda con la idea de que Rogue lo rechaza, a saber por qué —y esa idea termina de crisparle los nervios a Eucliffe.

—Vete a revisarte la cabeza, Natsu-san, te has vuelto loco.

Y se queda también con la idea de que Sting está enamorado de él —idea que hasta Rogue afirma, así que de eso no lo pueden culpar.

 _ **4.**_ _tr. Pensar, juzgar, sospechar algo o estar persuadido de ello._

Como es más testarudo que Juvia en su empeño de conquistar a Gray —que, en opinión de Lucy, es una analogía no muy adecuada cuando va a referirse a él y a otro mago— vuelve a visitarlo.

—De verdad, ¿qué quieres? —Rogue no parece feliz, pero Natsu no repara en esos detalles.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Que sí! —El mago de Sabertooth parece agotado de su presencia—. ¿A qué viene esa insistencia?

Natsu frunce el ceño, se queda pensativo, se plantea si debería decir lo que piensa o no —usualmente mete la pata en esas cosas—. Se cruza de brazos, medita otro poco, es quizás el tiempo más largo que ha meditado algo en su vida.

—¿Vas a responder? —cuestiona Rogue, impaciente.

Natsu vuelve a hacer gala de su delicadeza y no se corta al hablar.

—Creo en ti.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Yo creo en ti. Por eso, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

Eso es, a grandes rasgos, un «voy a cuidar de ti», pero a Rogue le asemeja más un «no pienses que te vas a librar de mí».

—Demonios, Natsu, no sé qué diablos tienes en la cabeza pero eso es...

—Yo creo en ti —repite Natsu, testarudo. Luego le tiende la mano, sonriente—. ¿Confías en mí?

Rogue Cheney no se decide entre si le da ternura o cansancio, pero acepta la mano.

—Pero deja de aparecerte a diario.

—Bueno.

 **(...)**

Medio lo cumple, aún hay veces que se aparece para verlo, tragándose los miles de comentarios que eso implica.

—¿Por qué no me vienes a ver a mí, Natsu-san?

—Porque no te quieren, te morirás solo y virgen.

—Rufus, a veces me dan ganas de golpearte.

—Eh, pero si tiene razón.

—¡Tú no lo defiendas!

—Sting-sama tiene razón, Orga, no defiendas a Rufus cuando está siendo desagradable con Sting-sama.

—¡Eres la única que me entiende, Yukino!

—Sting, comportate como maestro y no te pongas a llorar por estupideces.

—¡Tú no me hables, Rogue, vil traidor!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por robarte al novio?!

—¿Era el novio de Sting?

Las palabras de Natsu forman un amplio silencio. Rogue se plantea arrancarse las cuerdas vocales.

¿Eso último no implicaba que ahora era _su_ novio?

 **(...)**

—Entonces, ¿somos novios?

—No me obligues a matarte, Natsu.

—¡Mentiroso, me dijiste que ninguna sombra te había dado...!

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, imbécil!

—¡No le digas imbécil a tu novio, Mira siempre dice que...!

—¡Que no soy tu novio, demonios!

—¡Deja de interrumpirme!

—¡Di algo inteligente, entonces!

Silencio.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Silencio.

—En serio, voy a matarte.

 _ **5.**_ _tr. Dar firme asenso a las verdades reveladas por Dios._

—Decir mentiras está feo.

—No he dicho ninguna mentira, Natsu, dejame en paz.

—Dijiste que eramos novios.

—No he dicho eso.

Se forma un silencio, Natsu contempla el vaso de jugo frente a él, sentados en la mesa de la cocina de Sabertooth, por suerte sin Sabertooth con ellos. Solo Natsu y Rogue.

—Hay que amar al prójimo.

—Vete a amar a otro prójimo.

—Yo quiero que seas tú.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque me importas.

—Ese no es un motivo valido, y dejame en paz. El mentiroso eres tú, dijiste que dejarías de venir a diario.

—Sé mi novio, primero.

—No.

—¡Pero me importas!

—¡Que ese no es un motivo valido, a mí me importan muchas personas!

Silencio.

—El adulterio está feo.

—Perjuro que te voy a matar.

 **(...)**

Deja de ir a diario, cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el cuchillo acercándose peligrosamente a su yugular. Lo deja en paz nada más porque las parejas deben darse espacio, o al menos eso dice Mira.

 **(...)**

Al final, nada de eso es necesario porque se reencuentran con lo de Tártaros. A Natsu se le escapa la sonrisa porque están ahí por _ella_ , una compañera, han luchado con todas sus fuerzas por uno de sus compañeros. Rememora las palabras de Rogue y vuelve a sentir esa necesidad de responsabilizarse, de proteger su convicción.

Por supuesto, no sale de su boca de la forma adecuada.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—¡Natsu-san! —le reclama Sting, celoso, a saber de quién.

Minerva enarca una ceja.

—¿De qué me perdí? —pregunta.

Erza, tras ella, parpadea.

—No tengo idea.

Rogue vuelve a decir que no, Natsu hace un puchero, insiste, y es otro no.

 **(...)**

Cuando se marcha, medita que en realidad un sí no era conveniente.

 **(...)**

Cuando vuelve y viaja hasta allá, lo colma un sentimiento que no sabe describir, que se materializa con él «salió a una misión».

—¡Rogue!

«Yo creo en Gray».

—No salgas de aquí.

Y quiere creer en él. No. Quiere asegurarse de que él esté bien.

Ama a tu prójimo más que a ti mismo, eso dicen. Pues vale, él no pone problemas.

 _ **6.**_ _tr. Creer en Dios._

En un punto de todo el camino, hay cosas que, inusualmente, le comienzan a parecer una especie de milagro. De seguro es el «sí» tarde o temprano, más bien tarde.

—¿Qué cosa?

Rogue suspira, el café humeante frente a él.

No es un «Por última vez, deja de venir a diario.» ni un «Ya me tienes harto», o algo como «Maldita sea, deja de insistir», lo que sale de sus labios.

—Que sí, imbécil.

Natsu se pregunta el motivo por el que sonríe. O cómo diablos consiguió eso, debe haber recibido ayuda de alguna parte.

Da igual, de todas maneras.

—No le digas imbécil a tu novio.

 _ **7.**_ _prnl. Dar crédito a alguien._

Y son novios, que mejor dicha que esa. Por qué es algo que nadie pregunta porque escapa de la lógica universal.

—No lo entiendo. —Nadie excepto Sting que parece destrozado por partida doble.

—No te pongas así, en algún lugar del mundo habrá alguien que sí crea en los tríos, Sting.

—¿Vas a dejar alguna vez de molestarme con eso, Rufus?

Silencio.

—No.

Minerva se ríe, Orga se ríe, Yukino suspira. Rogue rueda los ojos y se cuestiona unos segundos por qué tiene a ese montón de idiotas a su lado.

O por qué los quiere tanto.

 **(...)**

Natsu se siente algo extraño en un punto, quizás porque ha recorrido un largo camino y aún hay demasiadas cosas sin respuesta, demasiadas cosas inciertas.

Pero ve la sonrisa, el amor verdadero, y decide lo mismo.

—Rogue.

—Qué.

—Yo no voy a permitir que suceda, lo prometo.

 **(...)**

Puede ser un idiota, pero eso no lo hace inconsciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y puede ser fuerte, pero eso no lo hace inmune al miedo.

Entiende, y teme.

Pero sigue afirmando lo mismo eternamente.

«Yo no dejaré que suceda».

 _ **8.**_ _expr. U. para dar a entender que no es descaminado algo que se va a enunciar. Se usa también en otras personas del verbo._

Mira un día decide entretenerse analizando su relación, porque no se dan besos ni nada de eso, parece más un pacto implícito de estar siempre ahí que un noviazgo en sí.

Curiosamente, lo entiende a la perfección.

—Hay muchas maneras de amar —le comenta a Lucy cuando esta menciona que en realidad no son novios—. Creo que su amor es sincero, pero etéreo.

Natsu busca que es etéreo esa tarde, se encuentra con la palabra creer.

 **(...)**

Levy es certera en toda la definición de la palabra, y en la definición en sí.

—Sí, Natsu, para creer no puede ser cierto —aclara—. Si es cierto ya no lo crees, lo sabes.

Natsu siente un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y cómo haces que sea cierto?

La chica se alza de hombros. Ojala le hubiera respondido.

 **(...)**

—Rogue.

—Qué.

—Yo creo en ti. ¿Crees en mí?

Silencio. Le parece entender que es etéreo cuando todo eso le parece ajeno a la realidad usual, misma.

—Por supuesto.

 **(...)**

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Porque si cree, no es cierto.

 **(...)**

—Oye, Rogue. ¿Sabes? Yo creo en ti. ¿Crees en mí?

Silencio.

—Porque yo no voy a permitir que suceda.

Silencio.

—Te lo prometo.

Así que, deja sus gargantas, ¿de acuerdo?

 **(...)**

—Para creer no puede ser cierto. Si es cierto ya no lo crees, lo sabes.

—Entonces, ¿qué es creer?

—La convicción de que algún día será cierto.

 _ **9.**_ _locs. Verbs. Dar crédito o asenso a las cosas, sin suficiente fundamento._

«Y quise creer», diría entonces. Porque quiso, porque creyó.

Pero, en algún punto, falló.

El olor a sangre se le atora en el sistema, le atonta el cerebro. Siente, por alguna razón, que es su responsabilidad, así que es su culpa.

Es su fallo, su error.

 **(...)**

Le parece que anticipar el futuro es peor que no saberlo, porque anticiparlo te hace inútil, si no lo sabes nunca pudiste hacer nada.

—¿Pude haber hecho algo?

Silencio.

—Dímelo tú. Lo prometiste.

 _Ah_ , la culpa.

 **(...)**

—Lo siento.

 **(...)**

A Rogue se le hace levemente extraño. Es paulatino, no le da tiempo de notarlo, de reaccionar. De pronto es un vacío total que le quita el temor de hacerlo.

Rememora su propia convicción de «no dejaré que suceda, porque los quiero». Pero no es, acaso, en esa situación la convicción lo mismo que creer.

¿No es acaso lo mismo, falsedad?

 **(...)**

— _Frosch cree en Rogue._

 **(...)**

Es paulatino, el momento en que pasa de ser una idea absurda a ser una posibilidad constante en su mente. El momento en el que algo, no consigue precisar qué, se esfuma de él.

Y esa posibilidad constante se convierte en realidad cuando ese algo implica la diferencia entre una batalla y una masacre.

En algún punto, ese creer constante implica esperar, aún al borde del abismo, que ese algo siga ahí.

 **(...)**

En realidad, le duele un tanto.

(Siempre te duele matar a alguien que te sonríe hasta el último momento).

 **(...)**

— _Yo creo en ti, Rogue, sé que eso no sucederá. No te martirices, ¿vale?_

 **(...)**

— _Yo lo vi, Rogue-sama, y creo que por eso sé que no era usted en realidad._

 **(...)**

— _No vislumbro lírica alguna en que algo así en verdad pueda pasar._

 **(...)**

— _No seas ridículo y deja de andar por ahí como cordero degollado._

 **(...)**

— _No veo como yo podría criticar nada, pero si quieres mi opinión me parece más probable viniendo de mí persona que de la tuya._

 **(...)**

Es tan paulatino que le duele el momento preciso en el que se percata que todo eso fue.

Creyó, y falló.

Se le atora la realidad en la garganta ante ese hecho. Lo certero del futuro.

 **(...)**

«Y quise creer», diría entonces.

—Pero eres un mentiroso, Dragneel.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
